Pieces of Us
by anotherredhead
Summary: Matt and Kitty must determine how to move past an indiscretion. An ATC to The Way It Is.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story built around the Season 8 episode "The Way It Is," written by the wonderful Kathleen Hite. It explores how Matt and Kitty might have dealt with the emotional aftermath of that incident.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say a word of thanks to all those who have left feedback and sent me such nice messages, many from guests I am unable to answer. Your kindness has made this new little hobby of mine even more enjoyable and rewarding.

Pieces of Us

Chapter 1

Kitty Russell sat alone at the table with a shot of bourbon. It was rare that she drank her breakfast, but it had happened twice this week.

Kitty had a temper as fiery as her hair, and it occasionally got her into trouble. But in the six years she and Matt had been romantically involved, she had never feared that an argument had gone so far that they might break up. Until now.

Their dinner the night before had been awkward, to say the least. She expected it would be—when your lover is forced to shoot the new man in your life because he's a crazed lunatic who tried to kill you both, there's bound to be some uncomfortable conversation later.

She had tossed and turned most of the night, half wondering if this had all really happened—it still felt like some sort of dream.

If Kitty knew anything, it was men. Years of experience had taught her how to quickly separate the wheat from the chaff. She was a good judge of character and seldom second-guessed herself, which had made the Ad Bellum incident even more unsettling.

She couldn't understand how she had let things go that far with a man who was so clearly troubled. But mostly, she couldn't understand how she had let things go anywhere at all with a man who was not Matt Dillon.

_What in the hell was I thinking_?

She _wasn't_ thinking that day, she had realized. Only feeling. She had been so vulnerable when she met Ad. Leaving town feeling rejected and unimportant, she immediately stumbled onto this man who couldn't get enough of her. A man who told her exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. It almost seemed like fate.

But right now, fate looked more like Matt Dillon walking into the Long Branch before Ad Bellum unloaded his shotgun into the woman he claimed to love.

After disposing of her homicidal suitor, Matt had told her he would be back later and take her to dinner. Yes, she thought to herself sarcastically, that was destined to be a fun date.

They had hardly talked during their meal. What could she say? She had flown off the handle over something that wasn't really his fault, taken up with another man while he was out of town, and almost gotten them both killed. "I'm sorry" was a gross understatement.

Matt hadn't known what to say either. While he was a naturally quiet person, he seldom had problems talking to Kitty. But neither was anxious to talk about what had just happened between them, so the conversation took on the appearance of polite chit-chat between strangers. Kitty had mentioned the price of whiskey going up, while Matt complained about the weather in Topeka.

Ah, Topeka—the catalyst for this whole nightmare. She didn't even remember exactly why he'd had to go there. It didn't matter. Duty had called, and she was once again playing second fiddle to a piece of metal. She was certainly used to it by now, and Matt had never tried to pretend it would be otherwise. But something about this time had made her snap—she couldn't explain her behavior any other way.

Kitty thought back to the argument and everything Matt had said. He was so calm, so rational. He always was.

She didn't doubt the sincerity of a single thing he had told her that day. How he wanted nothing more than to take her to that sociable and wished they could do all the things they planned together. She knew he meant it.

But she had longed, just once, to come first. To have him say, "You know what? They're going to have to do without me in Topeka because nothing is going to stop me from taking you to that sociable."

Yet, sitting at this table with only her thoughts and her bourbon, analyzing the situation with more clarity than she'd had in days, Kitty realized something. Had he shirked his professional duty for personal pleasure, no matter how special it might have made her feel at the time, he would have ceased being the Matt Dillon she had been in love with since the first day she had stepped foot in Dodge City.

She couldn't help but wonder if she had now ceased being the Kitty Russell he had loved for just as long.

She had betrayed him. She hadn't slept with Ad, and she and Matt weren't engaged much less married. But the way this had happened—the hissy fit, not saying goodbye when he left for Topeka, parading this man in front of their friends in a display that must have seemed spiteful—there was no word to describe it other than betrayal.

She closed her eyes and tried to put herself in his place. How would she feel if the situation were reversed? It would be like a knife in her heart—it might even be unforgivable.

Last night after dinner he had walked her home, saying goodnight outside with no display of affection. The last time that had happened was…never. At least not since they had become more than friends. They had even made love on their first date, and though he didn't go up to her room every night, they never parted in private without at least a kiss.

Typically when Matt got back from a trip, they would skip dinner altogether and head straight to the bedroom for dessert. Of course, there was nothing typical about last night.

Kitty finished the glass of bourbon she had been twirling in her hands the past few minutes. It was going to be a long day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jonathan Wilder tugged on the reins and stopped his buggy in front of The General Store, hopping out before helping his sister do the same.

Abigail slowly scanned Front Street, taking in the sights of her new home. It was quite a bit smaller than Wichita, where she had lived her entire 22 years up until last week. But at first glance it seemed to have all the essentials—a post office and bank, a doctor, some shops, a decent looking restaurant. The street was quiet and nobody was shooting. Dodge City had quite a reputation, but maybe it wasn't as bad as she had heard.

Jonathan tied up his horse and stood proudly next to Abigail. "What do you think so far?" he asked.

"Oh, it seems just fine," she said, trying to sound convincing. "Why don't you show me around?"

"I'd love to," he said. "There are some people I want you to meet. Folks here are real nice."

Jonathan had moved to Dodge just over a year ago, after his maternal grandfather had left him a thriving cattle ranch in his will. It was the life he had always wanted as a boy, but the ranching business in his home town had collapsed after the quarantine line for Texas cattle was redrawn south of Wichita. He had resigned himself to a career at his father's livery until poor health had forced his father's early retirement. Jonathan struggled to run the business alone amid growing competition, eventually taking on a second job as a barkeep to make ends meet for his small family.

A new life in Dodge would mean leaving his widowed father solely in the care of Abigail, his younger sister and only sibling. His father was stubborn and refused to move from the only home he had ever known. Jonathan didn't want to leave them, but Abigail had insisted. She was not going to let the brother she adored give up his dream if she could help it.

So despite his hesitation, Jonathan sold what was left of the livery business and quit his meager job to head west. He sent money home each month while Abigail took in sewing jobs to help with expenses. It was a burden for a single young woman, but at least she could sleep well at night knowing she was doing the right thing. Her mother had died when she was six, and her father had worked hard to provide for her and Jonathan all those years. She hadn't thought twice about where she should be when her father developed a heart condition and needed constant care.

Tall and slender, with long chestnut hair and eyes to match, Abigail was the kind of woman who turned heads anywhere she went. Dodge City appeared to be no exception as she and Jonathan strolled through town.

Matt Dillon and Chester Goode were sitting on the porch in front of the jail, trying to catch a breeze on a warm summer day. Both men stood when they saw Jonathan Wilder approaching with this unfamiliar beauty.

"'Mornin'," Chester said cheerfully to the pair, though his eyes were fixed squarely upon Abigail. She was wearing an azure print dress that accented both her curves and her creamy skin tone. Matt tipped his hat. "Hello Jonathan, Ma'am."

"Good morning Chester, Marshal," Jonathan replied, gesturing toward the lovely lady. "I'd like you to meet my sister Abigail from Wichita. She's going to be staying with Sarah and me for a while."

Jonathan had met Sarah Pearson his second week in Dodge at a barn dance, and they quickly became an item. They had married eight months ago and were expecting their first child in a few weeks. Hardworking and outgoing, Jonathan and Sarah had many friends and were among the town's most respected couples.

"Well, ain't that nice," Chester said, grinning broadly. He could smell the sweet scent of Abigail's perfume, reminiscent of wild sunflowers.

"I was just showing Abigail around town and thought she should meet two of its finest citizens," Jonathan said amiably.

"Happy to meetcha—is it _Miss_ Wilder?" Chester asked, removing his hat.

"Yes," she said, smiling shyly.

"Abigail has been taking care of our ill father in Wichita by herself since I moved here," Jonathan explained. "He died recently, so she came here to be with family for a while."

"Aw, now, that's just an awful shame," Chester said sympathetically. "I'm real sorry about your pa."

"Thank you," she replied with a grateful nod.

"Welcome to Dodge, Miss Wilder," Matt said politely. "Let us know if you need anything while you're here."

"I appreciate that, Marshal," she replied sincerely. "Actually, I'm hoping to find a job, so if you hear of anyone needing help I'd be much obliged."

"I keep telling her that isn't necessary," Jonathan said, sounding somewhat exasperated. "She's going to be helping Sarah with the baby, and that'll be plenty of work."

"Helping with my niece or nephew is not work," Abigail insisted. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you have to take care of me. I'm going to earn my keep."

Jonathan shook his head and smiled. "I suppose I could argue, but I would lose. She takes after our father. I doubt you have ever met a woman as stubborn as this one," he said good-naturedly.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, though he had definitely not been in a laughing mood lately.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he replied, thinking of a certain redhead who could out-stubborn a mule.

Job opportunities for women in Dodge were limited. Of course there enough saloons to keep a lot of girls busy, and she was certainly pretty enough for that kind of work. But having spent all of three minutes with Abigail Wilder, Matt knew she wasn't the type.

He did have one suggestion, however, and passed it along. "You know, a new dress shop is opening down the street," he offered. "I don't know if that's the kind of work you're looking for, but I heard they might be needing some help."

"Oh, that is exactly the kind of work I'm looking for," Abigail replied. "I enjoy being around people, and I can sew too. Thank you kindly."

"You're welcome," he returned.

"Well, I guess we'd best be on our way," Jonathan said. "We're going to grab a late breakfast before I show Abigail the rest of the town. It was nice to see you both."

Matt and Chester nodded as the two continued their way down Front Street. Chester watched Abigail walk away for a good thirty seconds, enjoying the view with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Would you like a pair of binoculars so you can see better?" Matt teased his friend.

"Oh, Mister Dillon," Chester laughed awkwardly. "She just seems like a real nice lady is all."

Chester put his hat back on as he and Matt took their chairs on the porch.

"Sure is a mystery," Chester said a few seconds later, almost to himself but well aware that Matt could hear him.

"What's a mystery?" Matt asked.

"Oh, well," Chester started, now that he was obliged to explain, "it's just kinda hard to imagine that a woman like Miss Wilder's not spoken for, ain't it? A place as big as Wichita, you'd think the fellas'd be lined up and down the street to ask for her hand. She's gotta be in her 20's, wouldn't you say? I mean, how many women _that_ purty and nice ain't been snatched up by some lucky man by now?" Chester could beat a subject until it begged for mercy.

He looked over at Matt, expecting an answer or at least a comment, instead finding himself on the receiving end of an irritated glare. The number of men a beautiful woman might attract was clearly not Matt Dillon's favorite subject at the moment.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost noon, and Matt should be hungry. He hadn't eaten much breakfast and had only picked at his dinner the night before.

His stomach was growling, but somehow he didn't have much of an appetite. Still, when Doc came by the office and asked if he wanted to grab a bite at Delmonico's, he said yes.

He briefly considered stopping by The Long Branch to ask Kitty to join them but decided against it. Last night had been too awkward, and even with Doc as a buffer he doubted things would be much different today.

Doc ordered the special, though at Delmonico's that was an oxymoron. Matt decided on a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Well, that's not much of a lunch," Doc commented.

"Not that hungry," Matt replied.

Doc knew what was going on between his favorite couple and closest friends. He too had been on the receiving end of Kitty's wrath that day, though he knew not to take it personally. He'd also had the distinct displeasure of seeing her canoodling with Ad Bellum, the man he had pronounced dead the previous day outside The Long Branch.

Doc kept telling himself not to worry. He had seen these spats over the years, and they always worked it out. But there was something different about this time, and he was concerned.

"How's Kitty doing?" he asked, deciding not to tap dance around the subject.

"Fine," Matt said unhelpfully.

"Did you have dinner with her last night?" Doc asked.

"Yes," Matt replied. He was just a wealth of information as usual, Doc thought.

"So is everything OK between you two?" he continued to probe.

Matt took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know, Doc," he said honestly.

Matt Dillon was in the business of keeping the peace and making things right, and he did that job better than anyone. Yet personal problems were an entirely different beast. He found himself in a situation where his heart knew no peace, and he didn't have a clue how to make it right.

He couldn't turn back time—even if he could, what would he have done differently? As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take Kitty to that sociable. It wasn't even a matter of choosing between her and Topeka, at least not in his mind. There was no choice to make—he couldn't be the Marshal and not fulfill the obligations of the job. It was as simple as that.

If Matt had the luxury of satisfying only his desires, he would spend just about every waking minute with Kitty Russell. Every sleeping one too, for that matter. What man wouldn't? She was sexy and beautiful, smart and interesting, sassy and fun. She also understood him in a way no one else did. Unlike his experience with most people, being with Kitty was effortless. Usually.

But he didn't have that luxury. He was a lawman and a whole town depended on him. To Matt, it wasn't a career choice as much as a divine order. This was his purpose, and without his protection the town might not be safe enough for them to even be arguing over something as insignificant as the Ford County Sociable.

Kitty knew that. It wasn't like he hadn't had to cancel plans before. What was it about this time that pushed her into the arms of another man?

He could hardly stand to think about Ad Bellum, yet it consumed him. As hard as he tried not to, he kept imagining that monster with his hands all over her body, kissing her, telling her she was his girl now.

He didn't know how far it had gone between them—he hadn't asked. Though he and Kitty had been exclusive from the beginning, Matt felt he had no right to demand that of her as long as he was unavailable for marriage. He had always vowed not to stand in her way if some other man could give her what he could not.

But he had never had to face that possibility before now, and he found himself completely unprepared for his emotional reaction to it. And while he was angry with Kitty for the way she had acted, there was also a vague uneasiness about the situation that had been gnawing at him. He replayed her anguished, melancholy voice in his head over and over again.

_He could make a woman feel…like such a woman._

That was her description of Ad Bellum, and the words pierced his soul. They also forced him to face a sobering reality—while he had always found Kitty to be the most desirable woman in Kansas, it seemed he didn't always make her feel that way.

The two men finished their lunch almost in silence. Doc was getting nowhere and decided to drop the subject.

They left Delmonico's, Doc heading toward his office and Matt starting back to the jail. As he passed the new dress shop he collided with Abigail Wilder, who was hurrying out the door.

"Whoa, pardon _me_," Matt said apologetically. "I didn't mean to run you down there."

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault—I wasn't watching where I was going," Abigail replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "I guess I'm a little excited. I just got a job."

"Well that was fast," Matt said. "You must be pretty persuasive."

"I don't know about that," she said humbly. "But I'll be helping with sales and doing alterations two days a week. The owner said someone with my sewing experience was just what he needed."

"Well, that's great news," he replied sincerely. "Say, where is your brother?"

"He needed to send a wire and said he'd be right back," she said. "But that was a while ago. I thought I would just head to the telegraph office to find him. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"I can do better than that," Matt offered. "I'll walk you over there."

"Thank you, Marshal," Abigail replied, flashing a smile that had broken more than a few unrequited hearts in Wichita.

Matt politely held out his arm to escort the town's newest citizen to her destination, oblivious to his would-be visitor approaching from behind.

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. After a morning of obsessive worry, she had decided she had to talk to Matt. It wouldn't be easy, but then again it couldn't be any worse than the wild scenarios running through her head.

She stood in confused silence as Matt walked away with the stunning brunette who looked to be a good decade younger than she. Kitty turned and quickly headed back toward The Long Branch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt and Abigail entered the telegraph office and found Jonathan, who appeared to be deep in conversation with Chester. Jonathan was nodding his head and listening, a skill that one honed into an art form when talking to Chester.

Matt approached the men, figuring Jonathan wouldn't mind the interruption.

"Well, I don't know if it was such a good idea to leave your sister roaming the city by herself," Matt joked. "She's already gone and found herself a job at the dress shop."

"Yes, I know," he smiled. "I do apologize, it took me longer here than I thought." Jonathan exchanged a knowing look with Matt as he glanced over at Chester. "Thank you for helping her to find me."

"My pleasure," Matt returned.

Chester had removed his hat and was smiling. "That's just wonderful, Miss Abigail," he said. "Why, I bet fellas from all over'll wanna shop there with a lady like you waitin' on 'em."

Everyone laughed except Chester. He suddenly had a visual of men trying on dresses and was slightly embarrassed at his overeager comment. "Well, you know what I mean," he added.

"That is very nice of you to say," Abigail said warmly.

"Well, we'd best be heading back to the jail," Matt said, nodding toward Chester.

"Good day, Gentlemen, and thank you again" Jonathan replied.

Matt started out of the telegraph office with Chester, who was limping out backwards and waving as he savored a few extra glimpses of Abigail. Chester had always exhibited a healthy appreciation for beautiful women, and he appeared to be particularly smitten with this one.

Matt was quite familiar with that feeling, and the memory of a certain first encounter popped into his head. Common sense had always told him that you can't really fall in love at first sight. But that was before common sense had locked eyes with one Kitty Russell and promptly flown out the window. It was to both his delight and frustration that she still seemed to have that effect on him.

"What were you and Jonathan talking about?" Matt asked out of curiosity.

"Oh you know, mainly about how Sarah was doin', her gettin' so close to havin' that baby," Chester replied. "And, course, I asked about Miss Abigail just to be polite."

"So how is she doing?" Matt asked, referring to the very pregnant Mrs. Wilder.

"Well, Jonathan said she'd had a real rough time lately and he hoped that gettin' away from Wichita would be good for her," he replied seriously, with a single subject on his mind.

"I mean Sarah," Matt said. "How is Sarah doing?"

"Oh," Chester laughed. "She's kinda big and uncomfortable and all, but other'n that it sounds like she's fine."

Matt had grown up without the benefit of a real family, but he imagined that having a little brother would be something like the relationship he shared with Chester. And one of the duties of a big brother was to take advantage of any opportunity to do a little ribbing.

"You seem pretty sweet on Miss Wilder," Matt said mischievously. "I wouldn't be surprised to see you go calling on her soon."

"Oh, I don't think so," Chester replied, looking flustered and a little sad. "Jonathan said she had a beau in Wichita that she was gonna marry, but it didn't work out and she's been just heartbroke ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Matt said, regretting having made light of the situation.

"I don't know a whole lot about these things," Chester continued, "but I don't reckon she's much in the mood for courtin'."

He was right about that, though he had not come to the conclusion on his own. Jonathan had gently put that bug in his ear when it became apparent during their conversation that Abigail's availability was of interest.

"It must be awful hard thinkin' you're gonna spend your whole life with somebody, and then it don't work out," Chester mused.

Matt slowly nodded his head. It certainly would be.

By early evening Matt decided that he had two choices—continue to stew over the situation alone, or man up and talk to Kitty. Not at Delmonico's, but somewhere private. And they weren't going to talk about whiskey and weather, they needed to have a meaningful conversation.

That was not an easy prospect for a man like Matt, and he had no idea what he was going to say. But he had to know how she felt and where she saw their relationship going from here. The possibilities made his stomach churn.

He grabbed his hat and headed out the door, as ready as he would ever be. Walking quickly and with purpose, he was just outside the batwing doors when a frantic voice called out to him.

"Marshal, come quick!" It was Kyle Dooley, a young drifter who had been helping clean stalls at Moss Grimmick's stable.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"There's trouble at The Lady Gay," he said. "This fellow started harassing one of the girls, and another man tried to stop him. So he grabbed the girl and pulled out a gun, and now he's threatening to shoot both of them."

Matt had no choice but to take off running toward The Lady Gay.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a busy night at The Long Branch, and Kitty thought work might be a good distraction. But every time the doors swung open, she found herself looking up hoping to see six feet, seven inches of rugged lawman walking through them. By closing time, she had resigned herself to a night alone.

She had decided that there must be a good explanation for what she had witnessed earlier. She had never seen that woman before, perhaps she was new in town and he was just being helpful. Matt could be a lot of things—hardheaded, unreasonable, clueless about women—but he was not a cad. No matter how angry he was wuth her, he would never see another woman behind her back.

In other words, she was certain he would never do what she had done.

As she lay in bed, furiously rearranging covers and pillows in an effort to get comfortable, Kitty tried to stop beating herself up over the situation. No matter how it may have looked, she honestly had not taken up with Ad Bellum out of spite. She hadn't gone out looking for another man—as mad as she was at him that day, the man she had was everything she desired. If only she didn't have to share equal possession with the rest of the town.

It was a reality she had accepted all these years, and for the most part she thought she had been a damn good sport about it. She had learned to handle disappointment well, recent events aside. She blew off steam now and then, but he knew she always got over it.

All she had really needed that day was some acknowledgement that he understood her feelings, that they were important to him. That _she_ was important to him. She had no doubt that she was, but why couldn't he show it a little more? She understood how it had to be in public, but this had happened in the privacy of her room. And all she had gotten was an impersonal explanation that showed no understanding of her feelings at all.

"It's just the way it is," he had said in that matter-of-fact way. Perhaps that was why she had snapped when he offered her the consolation prize of escorts Doc and Chester for the sociable, then acted genuinely surprised that she was less than thrilled with the idea.

Of course she had overreacted, and Ad Bellum was a mistake. A horrible, dangerous, unbelievable mistake that she wished she could erase. But he was now a permanent blot on their history, and all that had been erased was his physical existence. They had to deal with what happened if they ever hoped to move past it.

Did Matt even want to? He surely hadn't acted like it last night. But the wounds were still raw, and this wasn't the type of problem you fixed over dinner.

Kitty thought about the past six years of her life. The past eight, really, if she counted each year that she had loved him. For every frustration and heartbreak, there had been more excitement and adventure, more magic and passion, than she could have ever imagined. Her life had not been the same since she had met him, a fact for which she was grateful every single day. She didn't want the old life back.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Morning came very early for Matt Dillon, who had gotten to bed later than usual. The skirmish at The Lady Gay the previous night had turned into more than a little trouble.

The man who had pulled a gun on the saloon girl and her defender was Angus Farley, a local farmer who had a reputation as a basically decent man with an unfortunate drinking problem. The presence of one large Marshal with a quick draw had not deterred Angus' determination to punish those who stood in the way of his drunken good time. By the end of the altercation, Angus lay on the floor of the saloon with Matt's bullet in his side, and an innocent bystander was counting his blessings as he nursed the cut where Angus' bullet had just grazed his temple.

After taking Angus up to Doc's, Matt had the unpleasant task of riding out to their farm and telling Mrs. Farley what had happened. Delivering bad news came with the job, and it never seemed to get any easier. Matt liked Martha Farley and was at least grateful that he had not made her a widow. But hearing that her husband was recovering from a gunshot wound, after which he would go to jail for attempting to kill someone over a saloon girl, was hardly welcome information.

Matt had spent most of his ride to and from the Farley place having a practice conversation in his head with Kitty. He had hoped to return in time to have that conversation with her for real, but the lateness of the hour and his level of fatigue convinced him to wait until the next day. He didn't want to risk not being at his best for something so important.

Kitty was not a morning person, and he knew it may well be a disaster to catch her too early. He decided to do some paperwork and collect his thoughts before heading over to The Long Branch at a more decent hour.

Chester made what he called coffee and then headed over to Doc's to check on Angus Farley. Chester knew him pretty well and felt badly for him, despite knowing that his situation was entirely self-inflicted. It was sad to see a man ruin his life just because he couldn't hold his liquor.

He was halfway up the steps to Doc's office when a familiar voice yelled out his name. He turned around to see Abigail Wilder jumping off of Jonathan's horse and running toward him.

"Is this where the doctor lives?" she asked frantically.

"Well yeah, this is Doc Adams' place," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Jonathan," she said, obviously shaken. "He's hurt, and it looks pretty bad."

"What happened?" Chester asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "He went out to check on his heifer that's getting ready to calve, and when I came out just a few minutes later he was lying in the pen. There's a big gash on his head and blood everywhere."

"Oh my goodness," Chester said. "You stay here, I'll go get Doc."

Chester made his way up the steps as quickly as his legs would take him and ran into the office. A few seconds later Doc came hurrying out with his medical bag, Chester right behind him. Doc turned around and said, "Chester, go get my buggy. Then I'll need you to stay here with Angus."

"Sure thing, Doc," Chester replied, heading off toward the livery.

"Was he conscious?" Doc asked Abigail.

"No," she replied. "We didn't know what to do, we were afraid to try and move him. Sarah was putting a bandage on his head when I left."

"OK, I'll go get the Marshal," Doc said. Jonathan was almost as big as Matt, and Doc knew he would need help.

He told Abigail to head back and he would be right behind her. She hopped onto the horse and took off.

Matt sprang into action at the news about Jonathan. He grabbed his hat and the two men quickly headed toward the livery, where Chester was hooking Doc's horse up to the buggy. Matt was first and foremost concerned about Jonathan's condition, but he couldn't help thinking about Kitty. Once again, life was interrupting his desire to be with her. Did she even care anymore?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty had a real breakfast that morning, not much of one but at least it was food this time. Sam came in at his usual time and began to prepare for opening.

"Did you hear about Angus Farley?" he asked his boss.

"No, what about him?" Kitty asked.

"I heard he got drunk at The Lady Gay last night and got himself shot. He's up at Doc's," Sam replied.

"Oh no," Kitty said, genuinely sorry to hear the news but also secretly relieved it had not happened at The Long Branch. She had witnessed many shootings in her years at the saloon, and it never ceased to be a horrifying experience.

She instantly thought of her friend, Martha Farley. She had tried so hard to get Angus to stop drinking. How awful this must be for her.

"Sam, I think I'll go up to Doc's and check on Angus," she said. "Maybe see if he needs me to do anything for Martha. Can you open up?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty," he replied.

Kitty walked up Front Street toward Doc's, briefly stopping and looking over at the jail on her way. She didn't see any activity. Why hadn't he come to see her? Was he still that angry, or was he just avoiding conflict? She took a deep breath and continued up to Doc's office.

She was surprised to see Chester sitting with Angus, who was sleeping. After digging the bullet out and determining that he was probably going to make it, Doc had given him a strong dose of laudanum. He had been drifting in and out ever since.

"Hi Chester" Kitty said. "I didn't expect to see you here. Where is Doc?"

"He and Mister Dillon went out to the Wilder place," Chester explained. "It's just an awful thing, Miss Kitty. Miss Wilder came ridin' up and said Jonathan was hurt real bad, he musta had some kinda accident."

"You mean Mrs. Wilder?" Kitty asked, envisioning a very pregnant woman galloping a horse.

"No, Miss Abigail Wilder—Jonathan's sister. She just came here from Wichita and is stayin' with him and Sarah for a while," Chester said. "We met her yesterday when they came into town."

Kitty realized that must have been the young woman she had seen with Matt. Poor Sarah—it was hard enough getting ready to deliver a baby without something like this happening.

"Oh, how terrible," she said. "I certainly hope Jonathan is okay. "

She looked down at Angus, a big bandage on his side and the scraggly, worn face of a man who had been on a bender. Her life may not be perfect, but she couldn't imagine what Martha and Sarah must be going through. Her heart ached for both of them.

Chester saw Kitty looking at Angus and said, "Doc asked me to stay here with him. Mister Dillon feels terrible about shootin' him, but he didn't have no choice. Angus was drunk and fired first. It's a real shame."

"Matt shot Angus?" Kitty asked, having not even considered that possibility.

"Well yeah, Kyle Dooley came and told him there was trouble at The Lady Gay, and when he got there Angus was all crazy and wavin' his gun around at this saloon girl and another fella. After it was all over, Mister Dillon had to ride out to tell Mrs. Farley. He didn't get back 'til late."

It seemed like a whole lot had been going on in Dodge that Kitty didn't know about. No wonder Matt hadn't been by to see her. He had been too busy doing his job, with people's lives hanging in the balance. Nobody appreciated that fact more than she did.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmmkmkmkmkmkm**

Matt and Abigail sat alone in the kitchen. After moving Jonathan into the house, everyone had been hovering around his bed and it was making Doc nervous. He asked that only Sarah stay, and he would let them know as soon as he had some news.

Abigail stared straight ahead with a blank look on her face. Matt was very sensitive to others' pain, though that wasn't always evident. Not knowing what to say in the face of negative emotions, he frequently said nothing. It was better than saying the wrong thing.

Finally, Abigail broke the silence. "He practically raised me, you know."

Matt smiled at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she said softly. "When our mother died I was six and he was ten. Our father did the best he could, but he had to work most of the time just to put food on the table. Jonathan was the one who saw to it that I was dressed for school, did my homework, cleaned up after chores. He was like a little mother hen."

"He's a fine man," Matt said. "I'm sure you're very proud of him."

"If he doesn't make it, I will have lost the three most important men in my life in two months," she said. She was still staring straight ahead, talking in almost a monotone.

"Doc is the best there is," Matt said encouragingly. "Your brother is in good hands."

She didn't respond, instead looking at the floor. Suddenly she looked up and said, "Are you married, Marshal?"

The question caught him off guard. "No Ma'am," he replied.

He started to explain. To say that he had a dangerous job, that he was gone a lot, that that he had no right to subject a family to that kind of life. All the things he had told Kitty, and a couple of others before her. A speech he had memorized by heart. But he stopped himself—this was not about him.

"Is there a woman in your life?" she asked.

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fumbling with his hat. "Um, well, I, uh…" He was clearly not prepared to answer that question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Abigail said honestly. She normally wouldn't be so forward with a man she hardly knew, but this day had been anything but normal. She needed comforting, and the man sitting across from her had kind blue eyes and a gentle manner that told her he was one of the good ones.

"That's okay," Matt said.

"I was just thinking how Jonathan and Sarah met so soon after he moved here. It was like they were destined to be together." she said.

"Yes, we went to their wedding," Matt offered, realizing the "we" had slipped out as soon as he said it. Abigail noticed but didn't call attention to it.

"Love is a funny thing," she said. "It can come along when you least expect it, and it can leave the same way."

Matt thought about that for a few seconds. "I suppose so," he said, remembering what Chester had said about her beau in Wichita.

"I was sure I had found the perfect man a few months ago," she began. "The first time I saw him I thought the sun rose and set in his eyes. It's hard to explain, but it was like my heart came alive that day. I know it sounds silly, but it's the God's honest truth."

It didn't sound silly, and she didn't need to explain. Matt understood that feeling.

"He said he felt the same way about me," she continued. "We had big plans—we were going to get married, and he was going to show me his world. Ben loved to travel and said we would go places I had never even imagined. Our life was going to be one big adventure, and I dreamed about it all the time. I'd never been out of Wichita until I came here."

She stopped there, and Matt wondered if she was planning to continue. Should he say something? He was perfectly comfortable with silence, but this woman seemed to need a sympathetic ear, and maybe someone to care about what she was going through. She was facing the prospect of losing the last member of her family, after all. He decided to go against his nature and ask something personal.

"What happened between you and Ben?" Abigail appreciated the caring tone of his question.

Abigail thought about how to answer that. "I suppose life happened," she finally said. "Ben was restless, and he wanted to get out of Wichita. He was ready to start that adventure. I was too, but I had my father to consider. Ben said he could go live with his sister in Salina, but my father didn't want that. I knew he didn't have very long, and I couldn't just leave him in some strange town while I went off with a man, no matter how much I loved that man."

"So he just left?" Matt asked incredulously.

"He said he loved me, but it had been six months and he was tired of waiting for me to be available to do all the things we planned," she said sadly. "We were barely in our 20's, and I told him we would have plenty of years to do all those things. But apparently I wasn't worth waiting for. So our big adventure became his alone. The ironic thing is, my father died three weeks after he left."

"Does he know that?" Matt asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered. "I don't even know where he is. It doesn't matter, really. He made his choice."

"I'm sorry," Matt said. "And if I may say so, Ben is a fool."

He wasn't merely trying to make her feel better, he thought the man had made a huge mistake. Matt knew from experience that a beautiful, smart, independent woman with that kind of selfless devotion didn't come along in a man's life every day. And when she did, you didn't let her go that easily.

"Thank you for saying that," she said with a smile. "Though I'm the one who feels like a fool. I shouldn't have been so surprised that he left without me."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a man's world, Marshal," she explained. "We all want to feel like we're special and our needs matter, and I suppose if we're lucky enough to find a good man we'll get to feel that way sometimes. But a man's needs come first—a woman learns that early in life. It's just the way it is."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not a doctor and have never treated a head wound, so let's just pretend I know what I'm talking about here. I am also not anti-cow, but I did some research and these types of injuries are not uncommon.

Chapter 7

It was after eleven in the evening when Matt and Doc got back into town. Both men were exhausted, but Doc more so. He was physically tired and even more emotionally drained.

There wasn't a feeling in the world that compared to having a man's life in your hands. Especially when that man is a friend of yours, and his pregnant wife is pleading with you through tearful eyes to save him.

Doc was fairly certain he knew what had happened before they even got there. Living in a cow town, he had seen his share of injuries perpetrated by unpredictable livestock. Bulls were known to have a particular nasty temper, and a pregnant heifer could be just as dangerous. A sudden innocent movement could be misinterpreted, resulting in a powerful kick to the head before a man knew what had hit him.

A hoof-sized mark on Jonathan's forehead convinced him this was the case. Doc was relieved to find that though the blood looked bad, it had actually come from a rather small cut inside the bruise, likely created from the impact of the hard, rough hoof. Had it come from any other opening it would have indicated internal bleeding, which would have been much more serious.

After cleaning and bandaging the cut, he and Matt had carefully moved Jonathan inside, where he vomited after being laid upon the bed. Doc quickly turned him over so he wouldn't aspirate, and Sarah and Abigail both began to cry at the hideous sight. It was then that he asked Matt and Abigail to wait in the kitchen.

Jonathan's pulse was strong and his breathing was normal, both good signs. Doc hoped it was a simple concussion, and the man's youth and excellent health would work in his favor. But he didn't want to promise anything and told Sarah he would know more after Jonathan woke up.

When he finally did, he had a massive headache and didn't remember a thing about what happened. But that wasn't unusual with this kind of injury and his other cognitive functions appeared normal, so Doc told Sarah and Abigail that he was cautiously optimistic that Jonathan would make a full recovery. He needed a lot of rest, and Doc gave them a list of symptoms to look for that would indicate he might need further treatment. He didn't expect that to be the case, but he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Sarah and Abigail shed tears of relief, hugging both men and thanking them for their help. Sarah insisted on making everyone a late dinner, and Doc and Matt accepted out of politeness more than hunger. They were both tired and ready to get home.

Matt had taken the reins for the ride back, knowing that Doc needed to rest. Doc had fallen asleep shortly after they left, and Matt took advantage of the quiet time to do some thinking.

Six months. That's how long Abigail's great love had given her before he decided that the burdens of her obligations were greater than his patience or desire to be with her. And that was with the knowledge that she had committed to marrying him and taking up the life he wanted as soon as she was free to do so.

Six years. That's how long his great love had lived in the shadow of his duty, with no promise that it would ever change. Standing by him through every disappointment that had put her life on hold. Feeling her heart race every time a gun was drawn on him, praying every time he had to ride out in pursuit of a criminal. Waiting for him when he returned, with blue eyes that saw into the depths of his soul and a kiss that made the long ride home worth every grueling mile.

He had an important job to do, and that had to come first. He figured he had given up his right to a family life the minute he accepted it. The sacrifices she had made to be with him on those terms were just as great, but seldom mentioned.

_It's just the way it is._ Abigail had unwittingly helped him to understand how Kitty had felt that day. He had said it so casually, in a tone that showed no understanding of the fact that she knew _exactly_ how it was, and sometimes it overwhelmed her. With six little words he had managed to trivialize six years of her life. Perhaps had he just held her and told her how much he cared that she was hurting, she wouldn't have ended up in the arms of another man.

Matt awoke the sleeping doctor beside him as they stopped in front of the livery. He told Doc to go on up to bed, he would take care of the horse and buggy. Doc gratefully complied.

Matt walked out of the livery and looked toward The Long Branch. It wasn't quite closing time and he knew she would likely still be in the saloon. He was tired, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her.

Only a few stragglers remained, a couple at the bar and a small group sitting at a table in the back. Kitty glanced at the clock, eager for the night to be over. She had relieved Chester for several hours at Doc's that afternoon, talking to Angus about his predicament and promising to be there for Martha and the kids no matter what happened to him. After that she had come back to work and hoped for word on Jonathan, but Matt and Doc were not back yet and she worried that it might be serious if they were still out there.

She thought about what Matt had been through. Since making the long trip home from Topeka, he had dealt with the shockingly unpleasant Ad Bellum situation, been forced to shoot a man he knew and liked at The Lady Gay, and spent morning to late evening tending to an injured friend. And this was all in the span of two days. She wanted nothing more than to hold her weary man in her arms and make it all better. She wondered if she still could.

It was with that thought that she looked up to see Matt Dillon entering The Long Branch. She could tell he had just gotten back by his haggard look and stiff walk, and she was grateful that he had at least come by to let her know how their friend was doing. Whether there would be more to his visit, she had no idea.

She gave him a smile that let him know he was a very welcome sight, a smile that immediately lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders. He walked up to the bar and tipped his hat to the vision in the green dress who was still the most desirable woman in Kansas.

"Chester told me about Jonathan," she said. "Please tell me he's okay."

"He's okay," Matt replied. "At least Doc thinks so. He took a nasty blow to the head, apparently from an irritable cow, but he's awake and Doc doesn't think there's any permanent damage. He just needs lots of rest."

"Oh, thank God," she said, taking a deep breath. "I spent some time with Angus Farley today. He feels really bad about what he did."

"Yeah, I bet he does," Matt said. "Too bad that won't keep him out of jail."

Kitty looked up at tired eyes and two days of stubble, wanting desperately to rub his rough cheek with her soft hand, but knowing she couldn't. There were people around.

"How are you doing, Matt?" she asked with a tone of affection he hadn't heard in too long. How he had missed that voice.

"I'm fine, Kitty. What about you?" he returned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, to be honest, the past few days haven't been that great. But I haven't been shot or kicked in the head by a cow, so I guess things could always be worse."

Matt broke out laughing, and she smiled at his response. She could still make him laugh.

Matt looked directly into her eyes. "Look, I know it's late," he began, "but I've been wanting to talk to you for two days, and I'm not going to rest easy until I do. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure," she replied. "I've been wanting to talk to you too." She turned to her barkeep, who couldn't help overhearing the conversation taking place on the other side of the bar. "Sam, can you close up?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sam said, happy to see his boss smiling again, and knowing the reason why.

Kitty led Matt into her office. Her room would have been more private had the staircase leading up to it not been in plain view of the stragglers.

Closing the door behind them, they faced each other in silence for a few seconds before they both started to speak at the same time.

They each stopped abruptly, waiting for the other to continue. Finally Kitty continued. "Let me go first."

"Alright," he said.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to make up for what happened, but I don't know where else to start. "

"Kitty…" he began.

"No, wait," she said. "Please let me say this before I lose my nerve. I know you had to go to Topeka, I really do. I had no right to lose my temper like that. I just love you so much and look forward to every moment we can spend together. When these things happen I'm so frustrated and disappointed, and sometimes it's hard to keep it all in. And then it didn't seem like you even cared that we couldn't go together. I know that's not true, but it's how I felt at the time. Like taking me to the sociable was such an insignificant event that you didn't even understand why I wouldn't be happy to go with Doc and Chester instead. It's not an excuse, Matt, I acted horribly. It's just an explanation."

She had tears in her eyes and was trying not to break down.

"And then when I met…" She couldn't even bear to say his name. "I mean, it was a terrible mistake," she continued. "I regret every second of it. I wasn't thinking, at least not rationally. Even if he hadn't…"

She stopped, swallowing hard as she thought about the final act that had so violently played out before them. "It wouldn't have mattered, I could never have loved him the way I love you. I could never love any other man that way. I don't know if you even care, but I didn't sleep with him. I couldn't…" she trailed off, looking down as tears fell down her face.

Matt put a large, strong hand under her chin and slowly lifted it up until their eyes met. "Is it my turn now?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Honey, I'm sorry too," he said. "I really did want to go to the sociable with you, more than anything. I'm sorry my job gets in the way so much. I can't help it, but it does. You know I'd rather be with you than on some bumpy stage to Topeka. But mostly I'm sorry that I haven't been more sensitive to what you go through to be in my life. God knows it's not easy, and I know it too. The last thing I want to do is take that for granted. I love you, Kitty. I don't know what I would do without you. I honestly don't."

"But how can you ever forgive what I did?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Shh," he mouthed quietly, moving in closer. "I can forgive you…" he whispered, pausing between words to lightly press his lips on hers,"if you can forgive me…for making you forget…what it feels like…to be the most beautiful…amazing…wonderful thing…that ever happened to a hopeless lawman."

Kitty closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, allowing the brief gentle kisses to evolve into one long, passionate kiss. The painful memories of the past few days escaped them both, replaced with the anticipation of much better memories to come.

Matt pulled away slightly and glanced toward the door to the saloon, where he heard voices. "Isn't that place closed yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Doesn't sound like it," Kitty chucked. "That's probably Sam telling those men it's time to go home."

"I could go kick them out" he offered. "We have ordinances in this town, you know, and I _am_ the Marshal here."

"That you are, Cowboy" she said with an arched eyebrow. "Tell you what…let me help Sam close while you go freshen up, and I'll meet you back upstairs."

"Is that a hint?" he asked, referring to the suggestion he freshen up.

"Well, sort of," she laughed. "You just spent an entire day on a cattle ranch in the heat. Need I say more?"

"You need not," he returned with an understanding smile. "I'll be back soon, looking and smelling like the kind of man you deserve."

"And what kind of man is that?" she asked.

"Me," he replied. "And only me."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Four Weeks Later**

Matt stopped in front of the dress shop and scanned the street to make sure no one was watching. He entered and found Abigail sitting in the corner, surrounded by a sea of periwinkle fabric.

"Good morning, Marshal," she said cheerfully as she saw him approaching. She stood up and laid the cumbersome dress on the table next to her.

"Good morning," Matt returned. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all," she replied smiling, "I was just doing some alterations for one of our customers."

"Looks like quite a job. How is the newest little Wilder doing?" Matt asked.

"Oh, she is just perfect," Abigail beamed about her niece.

It had been a week to the day since Abigail had once again rushed into town looking for Doc, this time for a happier reason. Sarah was having labor pains, just shy of her due date. Not finding the doctor in his office, she had wandered up and down Front Street, looking in every establishment until she found him having a drink with Kitty and Chester at The Long Branch.

Kitty offered to come along, and Doc gratefully accepted. She had been a genuine help to him during a few deliveries in the past, and her calming, familiar presence seemed to be comforting to both pain-ridden mothers and anxiety-ridden fathers. There had been a couple of times when he didn't know what he would have done without her.

Chester offered to come too, but Doc told him he needed to look after the town since Matt was away for the day. The truth was, Doc considered Chester to be the opposite of a calming presence and didn't want his certain fretting to be a distraction. Chester had a heart of gold but could worry the laugh out of a hyena, as Doc liked to say about his well-meaning friend. Chester reluctantly agreed to stay behind, disappointed at the missed opportunity to provide some assistance and support to the beauty from Wichita who still turned his head.

Sarah's labor had been long, but the delivery was without complications. Kitty had split her time between coaching Sarah and convincing Abigail that everything was going fine. Abigail waited in the kitchen as her brother and his wife experienced this most personal of family events, and the young woman couldn't help but wince and worry at every scream. Kitty sensed this and periodically came out to sit and talk with her, telling stories of all the deliveries she had attended and setting her mind at ease about the process. Abigail appreciated every assuring moment with the lovely lady who had so graciously offered to help them through this blessed but nerve-racking event.

The end result was a healthy seven pound, eleven ounce baby girl named Elizabeth Jane after each of her grandmothers. Abigail had only sketchy memories of her mother Elizabeth, but she swore that her namesake looked just like her.

Matt had heard all the details from Kitty and was delighted for the Wilders, especially after what they had recently been through with Jonathan. He had recovered completely from his injury and was over the moon with his new daughter.

"I heard she was a real beauty," Matt said to Abigail as they stood in the middle of the dress shop. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Well, I'll expect you at the christening next week," she said. Sarah's parents were so excited about their first grandchild that they had offered to host the event at their large house, inviting much of the town for a festive occasion with food and drinks to follow the baptism. Abigail and Sarah's brother would serve as godparents.

"Oh, we plan to be there," Matt replied. This time the "we" was intentional.

Abigail smiled at his response. "I can't tell you how helpful Kitty was when Sarah had the baby," she said. "She held us all together like glue that day. She is one special lady."

"Can't argue with that," Matt said.

"You might even say a man would be a fool to let her go," Abigail added with a sly grin.

Matt laughed. "Can't argue with that either."

She reached under the table and brought out a large box. "Here it is," she said, handing it to him. "I hope it's what you wanted."

Matt opened the lid and looked inside. "It's perfect," he said, smiling.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

Elizabeth Jane Wilder's christening was turning out to be the social event to close out the summer in Dodge. Sarah's parents had decided to hire musicians to play at the party, which now boasted a guest list of more than fifty people.

Kitty loved a good party and had been looking forward to it. She had vowed to go and have fun, even if something came up with Matt. When the morning of the party arrived with nary a work interruption in sight, she happily opened her armoire to pick out a dress.

She flipped through her wardrobe and stopped when she came to the dress she had planned on wearing to the Ford County Sociable. She pulled it out and slowly ran her hand up and down the smooth fabric. It was a beautiful dress, and she had not looked at it since that day.

She felt a twinge of something…sadness? Regret? Guilt? She wasn't sure what she felt, or why. Matt had forgiven her, had even asked for _her_ forgiveness. He still loved her.

She briefly considered wearing that dress to the party. It was so pretty, and no one had seen her in it. But somehow it didn't seem right. It was one thing to forgive, but she figured it might take some time to forget. She didn't want any reminders of that awful day casting a dark cloud over this happy occasion.

She hung it back in the armoire and pulled out her dark blue dress. It was lightweight and comfortable in warm weather, and it was Matt's favorite.

Unlike his date, Matt didn't have to flip through his wardrobe to figure out what to wear. He had exactly one outfit appropriate for an occasion that was unlikely to involve gunshots or fist fights.

He walked through the doors of The Long Branch at 11:00am sporting his "trial suit" and carrying a large box. The christening was at noon and Kitty had warned him not to be late—it may not be the most exciting part of the day, but the christening was the main event and they shouldn't miss it.

He climbed up the stairs and set the box on the floor next to him before knocking on her door. She opened it with a smile, knowing who was waiting for her on the other side. She was wearing the gold brooch he had given her for her birthday, and sapphire earrings that matched her eyes and her dress. God, that dress. He loved her in it almost as much as he loved her out of it.

"Well, look who's right on time," she teased the handsome man standing in the doorway.

"I know better than to keep a redhead waiting," he teased back.

Kitty grabbed the christening gift and started toward him.

"Wait," he said. "I want to give you something."

He reached down and picked up the box. Kitty furrowed her brow, having no idea what it could be.

"What is this for?" she asked, quickly searching her memory to make sure she hadn't forgotten a special occasion.

"Just open it," he replied.

She set the box on her bed and lifted the lid. Inside was a patchwork quilt, folded over several times so the actual size wasn't immediately obvious.

She slowly took it out of the box and began unfolding layers of memories.

The backing was a familiar dark green satin—the same as her Ford County Sociable dress. Mrs. Henderson had sewn it for her, and Matt had bought the leftover fabric from her. He didn't want Kitty to think of disappointment every time she opened her armoire and saw that lovely dress. He could make it into something else.

The alternating squares were different patterns from different types of material, each one a special reminder of the man standing next to her and the life they had shared for the past six years.

He had sacrificed one of his red shirts, part of the uniform he wore almost every day on the job, and given his stature there was enough material for the corners and then some.

In the center was a fancy lace handkerchief, a gift she had given him early in their relationship. The gift was meant as a joke and only they understood the significance. It reminded Matt of her wonderful sense of humor and he had kept it all these years.

The rest of the squares alternated between yellow floral linen and dark brown wool.

Kitty couldn't count the number of times they had used those linen napkins. They were inexpensive, usually in stock at The General Store, and she used them for everything from afternoon picnics to candlelight dinners in her room.

The dark wool was faded and worn from use. Kitty had given him that blanket one year on Valentine's Day, something to keep him warm when they couldn't be together. After breaking it in with her that night, he had taken it on the trail during almost every trip since. That blanket had spent most of its life on the back of a horse, and he had washed it so many times it was about ready to fall apart. But there were enough decent looking spots that he figured he could put it to one final good use.

On the surface, nothing about this quilt matched. The fabrics were all constructed differently, and none of the colors were the same. Yet somehow, when these very individual pieces were placed together and viewed as a single unit, they complimented each other and worked beautifully. Very much like the couple they represented.

"When did you do this? Kitty asked. "I mean, how…?" She was almost speechless, something that didn't happen very often.

"Well, I guess it started with that old blanket," he laughed. "Do you know how many lonely nights that thing has gotten me through? It wasn't the same as having you with me, but it reminded me of you and it helped. And then after Topeka…" He paused, not wanting to bring up unhappy memories.

"I just started thinking, it wouldn't make up for all the times I can't be here, but maybe if you had something to hold onto it might help you through the lonely times too. And what better to hold onto than little pieces of you and me? We have a life here, Kitty, a history. I'd always rather be with you, but when I can't be I need to know that you're holding onto us until I get back. I don't ever want to go through anything like that again."

Kitty looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "You won't have to," she said, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "I promise."

TBC

**Author's Note:** The significance of the handkerchief was explained in "A Christmas Story."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Horses and buggies filled the area around the Pearsons' farm house just outside of Dodge. Kitty held Matt's arm with one hand and a box containing the gift for Elizabeth Jane in the other as they approached the front porch. She had bought the baby girl a porcelain doll that reminded her of the one her mother had given her as a small child. She still had that doll.

Abigail saw them through the window and opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

"I'm so glad you made it," she said with a bright smile.

"We wouldn't miss it," Kitty replied, remembering how good it felt to say that. She loved being a we.

The guest of honor was in a long white christening gown, sound asleep for the time being in her mother's arms. Matt and Kitty joined the circle of guests admiring the cherub-faced beauty, which included Doc and Chester.

"Kitty, I haven't had the chance to thank you for everything you did for us the day Elizabeth was born," Sarah said.

"You did all the hard work," Kitty laughed. "I just cheered you on."

"Well, you were a tremendous help," Sarah said. "We all appreciate it."

"She's such a beautiful baby, Sarah," Kitty gushed. "We're so happy for you and Jonathan."

Hearing his name, the tall rancher walked over to greet the new arrivals. Matt shook his hand and said, "Say, you're looking quite a bit better than the last time I was out here."

"I suppose so," he chuckled. "Feeling quite a bit better too."

"I bet I brought the most useful gift today," Doc interjected, hearing the conversation. "A helmet." The crowd broke into laughter.

The pastor arrived and the brief service got underway. Baby Elizabeth awoke as the water was poured on her head, and she was not the least bit happy about it. The guests smiled as she loudly objected.

The party that followed was one to rival the Ford County Sociable. Kitty couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a spread. She filled her plate with an assortment of finger foods and scanned the room for a place to sit while Matt was chatting with some townspeople he hadn't seen in a while.

"There's a chair over here," she heard from behind, turning around to see Abigail.

Kitty had been hoping for an opportunity to talk to her alone. "Thank you," she said. "Abigail, I love the quilt. I wanted you to know how much it means to me. You did a wonderful job on it."

Abigail smiled. "I'm so glad you like it. But I just put it together. He's the one who made it into something special," she said, looking over at Matt.

Kitty didn't quite know what to say. She wasn't accustomed to talking to anyone about her relationship with Matt, much less someone she barely knew. It had always been one of the rules. Yet he had obviously broken his own rule, as she could tell by Abigail's expression that she knew the significance of every piece she had so beautifully sewn together.

She didn't know what it was about Abigail Wilder that had made Matt Dillon bare his soul, but whatever it was she was grateful.

Mr. Pearson came into the room to make an announcement. "The musicians are set up out back," he said. "Who's ready for some dancing?"

The crowd shuffled out to the back yard, where a stage of musicians began to play. Kitty put her hands on her hips and looked up at her man. "It's been a while since we've been dancing. Let's see if you've still got it, Cowboy," she said playfully.

"OK, but watch your feet," he joked. He took her hand and they stepped their way down the crowded dance area, which included Doc showing off some pretty fancy footwork with Mrs. Pearson's sister.

The song ended and everyone applauded. Matt noticed a shy looking man standing off to the side by himself, dressed to the nines, appearing somewhat lost. It was Chester.

"Hold on a minute," Matt said to Kitty, as he scanned the area and found Abigail. He went over and said a few words to her, and Kitty saw her laugh. He then walked over to Chester and did the same. Chester looked a bit flustered, taking his hat off and putting it right back on, then taking it off again as he walked over to Abigail. A few seconds later they were on the dance floor.

Kitty smiled at Matt as he came back to take her hand for the next dance. "Well Matt Dillon, I figured you for a lot of things, but I have to say I never thought you would be a matchmaker," she said lightly.

"Well, I couldn't stand to go through this whole party watching him look like he just lost his last friend," Matt replied. "He's been hopelessly smitten with her since the first time he met her. You know, it seems like men take leave of all their senses the second they lay eyes on the woman of their dreams."

"Is that so?" Kitty asked with a hint of a grin.

"Yep," he said. "It's just the way it is."

The End.


End file.
